lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 562
Report #562 Skillset: Discipline Skill: FocusSpirit Org: Serenguard Status: Rejected Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: For a Transcendent ability FocusSpirit is fairly lackluster. It costs a full 25% of a person's mana to use it, and it only has a chance of succeeding, meaning it does sometimes fail at random. Solution #1: Make FocusSpirit 100% reliable. Solution #2: Reduce cost of FocusSpirit to 15% of maximum mana. Player Comments: ---on 2/12 @ 10:00 writes: Always just assumed it worked all the time. Either of the solutions would be good. (Alternatively, have it take focus balance but not mana if it fails?) ---on 2/13 @ 01:14 writes: I'd support solution #1. It has a high mana cost as it is for the cost, so it should work reliably. ---on 2/13 @ 15:46 writes: I'm not sure this is necessary, I think it's a pretty good trans skill, seeing that it is the only cure for some afflictions you'd have to otherwise wait out. Solution 1 would be alright I guess, but definitely not solution 2. ---on 2/14 @ 01:22 writes: I'm happy with either. However, lowering the mana cost would make it more plausible to just automatically use it in combat without thought (ie plugging it into a system) whereas now it's usually a Bad Idea to have your system auto- focus-spirit and you should do it yourself. For this reason I'd lean more towards solution 1 so as to not drastically change its use / all associated skills. ---on 2/14 @ 04:59 writes: It's not lackluster, because it cures affs that would otherwise have to be waited out. And the range of affs that are curable by focus spirit vary quite widely in both effect and power cost. Definitely not Solution 2, though I'm kinda on the fence about Solution 1. ---on 2/14 @ 14:29 writes: Agreed with Lehki, Xenthos, and Solanis here. Solution 1, if anything. ---on 2/15 @ 21:59 writes: On the fence, as well. Prefer solution 1, if anything. ---on 2/18 @ 03:04 writes: You guys realize that every focus spirit affliction in the game is already balanced around how it is now, right? Disagree with this. ---on 2/18 @ 06:37 writes: I'd have to agree with Fillin here. Focus spirit is necessarily expensive and can fail because of the cost behind giving said afflictions. ---on 2/18 @ 17:12 writes: 'Balanced' is a relative term. ---on 2/19 @ 05:34 writes: Have to disagree with 'every'-- for example, Treebane. It's a very high cost to pay to shed a low-cost skill. Same with faerie-fire. ---on 2/19 @ 07:31 writes: That can be fixed with those specific skills by either increasing the cost or reducting the duration though. Unlike this solution which would likely cause more balance issues than it would fix. ---on 2/20 @ 03:33 writes: Solution 1 ---on 2/21 @ 14:54 writes: I don't feel that removing the 'chance to fail' would cause more balance issues than it would fix. Reducing the cost considerably would definitely change how some of these skills can be used, but even with no chance to fail 25% of one's mana is a considerable amount. And I can just imagine the Druid-response to us asking for a power cost on Treebane, or a power cost on Faeriefire, heh. ---on 2/23 @ 11:30 writes: What is the current % chance of Ninshi preventing a regen(salve?) application anyway, and that'd use up salve balance, I imagine. I can see how the near- certainty of a regen aff following Ninshi makes pre-apply so effective, but am not sure enough on how monks work to comment on whether this chance would affect other aspects of monk offense in terms of stacking salve affs. ---on 2/24 @ 01:10 writes: Disregard, sigh